evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Samsung Odyssey
'Samsung Odyssey '''is a video game console released in 2007 by Samsung. It competed with Microsoft's Xbox 360, Sony's PlayStation 3, and Nintendo's Wii. It was first released on April 12, 2007, in Australia, May 16, 2007, in the United Kingdom, and July 1, 2007 in North America. Development GameStation The development of the Samsung Odyssey started in early 2005, in order to compete with the upcoming PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii, under the name, "Samsung GameStation". Henny G. and Jeremy Carpenter pitched this to Samsung. When the developers saw his pitch, they liked it and started production on the Samsung GameStation. Things turned out to be good, except Samsung CEO Nova Young wasn't happy about the project. She disliked it because he wanted the GameStation to last longer, just like the PlayStation lasting longer, even though it is the middle of the sixth generation of video games. To make things better for him, Nova announced that the Samsung GameStation will last 6 more years 5 year in Japan, and the Samsung GameStation was renamed to just "GameStation" and the release date for July 1, 2007. But in June 2005, Sony filed a lawsuit over the console that was PlayStation rip-off, so Nova forced to cancel the GameStation. And finally, on August 12, 2005, the GameStation was officially cancelled. Samsung Odyssey The idea of a Samsung video game console was picked up by Jeremy Carpenter in late 2005, when the sixth generation of video games is coming to an end. When he showed it to the Samsung team, they liked it, and they brought back the then-called "GameStation", only to be renamed as "Samsung Odyssey". The prototype of the console started production near Thanksgiving 2005, and it was finished on April 20, 2006. The prototype was originally suppose to look like the Xbox 360, but it felt less comfortable to play since they can't get the looks right, and it even took a longer time to complete it on the Xbox 360, since the arcade screen is bent. The Samsung Odyssey was revealed at E3 2006. The prototype looked a lot like the final version. the console lacks launch games, but more launch games had trailers on TV, meaning that they're revealed. The Samsung Odyssey was shown again at E3 2006, showing the demo of the launch games. The final version of the console's looks was finished on November 22, 2006, just a few weeks before E3 2006, and the final version was finally completed in August 2005. The console was released on April 12, 2006 in Australia, May 16, 2006 in the United Kingdom, and July 1, 2006 in North America. It gained 1 million units within 3 weeks. Games Launch titles * ''Samsung All-Star Tennis * Legend World: The Lost Escape * Quinn the Rockstar: World Tour * Wild Racer: The World Race * The Master Dude: Quest for Journey * Araceli: The Lost Spirit * The Tales of Sorceress Girl: A Big Beginning * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * Flushed Away